


Naughty, Definitely Naughty

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Series: Louco [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, M/M, Older Characters, save these blond idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: As it happens, there is such a thing as Draco fluff. Happy Christmas, Louis.





	Naughty, Definitely Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! *Note: The prompt of "waiting" came from xXKissingSinXx's "100 Prompts" challenge in the HPFC; this is also set in the same universe as "Tomorrow Still Comes" and "Justifiably Spotlit," but you don't have to read those first in order to enjoy this. Originally written for lowi, for Xmas 2011.

"Must I be kept waiting?"

It was a simple question. Draco Malfoy crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited for a response. Hey, he had managed to survive a war. He could survive the wait for a reply…though waiting today irked him, even if just a bit.

"Louis," he called into the room.

Louis Weasley finally opened the door, buttoning a long-sleeved top over a t-shirt. He pulled a face. "Oh, come off it. I wasn't taking _that_ long."

"Louis, we had a late night last night and then when we got up this morning, you insisted on showering. Without me," the older wizard added, his gray eyes slightly smoldering.

The Weasley wasn't humbled at all. "Well, can you blame me? If you truly wanted to leave the house today, then there was no way in _hell_ that I could've let you get frisky."

Draco had the decency to blush and turn away. It was strange to hear such a phrase describe _him_ of all people… Though, really, the strangest thing of all was him being in a relationship with Louis Weasley. They had known each other for well over a year now, after meeting on the Chudley Cannons' pitch. Louis was their Seeker, and Draco was an old friend of the team owner, and…well, the Cannons were the last interesting team around, as much as Draco hated to think it. Somewhere along the way, Draco had wanted a word with the haughty new Seeker, and, after a handful of decisive moments, they had become acquaintances. Then perhaps they were…friends? Draco scrunched up his nose at the idea that they'd even stopped at that point, because falling for Louis had come fast, and Louis claimed pigheadedly that he'd fallen for Draco almost at first sight, and… Yeah, it was a long story. But finally they were here—after an up-and-down ride of coming together, after a very brief revelation to Louis' three good friends about them, they were finally celebrating their first Christmas together.

But Draco hated Christmas. He didn't have many good memories of the holiday, and he was hoping—even in the least bit—that maybe he could make some happy memories now, with Louis. He looked at the shorter wizard. Louis' hair was still a bit damp, and there was this single droplet of water dragging a piece of fringe down into his brown eyes… Louis' eyelashes were actually fairly dark, despite him being blond. And his eyes looked so…

"Whoa, boy," Louis coughed when Draco tugged on his collar. "C'mon, Draco. Seriously, we won't do anything today if I let you ravish me at the doorway to your room."

The Malfoy sighed. Damn Louis, he was right. In truth, Draco would've been happiest staying at home with Louis for Christmas. Narcissa was gone on one of her trips with Pansy's and Blaise's mothers, Lucius hadn't graced Malfoy Manor with his presence since the end of the war, and Scorpius was with his mother, of course, because Scorpius had never seemed to see Draco as much more than a one-time sperm donor. Ah, yes, there was peace and quiet here at Malfoy Manor.

However… He looked at Louis, who appeared fairly excited that they were going out. Draco couldn't keep Louis cooped up inside all the time. Louis was patient with Draco despite his own extroversion. Louis liked it when Draco was happy, but Draco got the feeling that he hadn't done nearly enough to make sure that Louis was happy. He voiced this thought as they threw on their cloaks downstairs in the foyer.

"I don't… I don't want you caught in some state of semi-contentment. Trust me, it will never be enough," he told the Seeker.

Louis stuck his hands in his pockets. "What? You think this isn't enough for me?" he asked, gesturing between them.

Draco frowned. He lifted a hand and brushed the backs of his fingers over the side of Louis' face. Then he tugged on Louis' hand until the younger male was snug in his arms. Draco breathed a sigh of relief. An embrace was the perfect reminder that this was real. He _could_ be happy—he _was_.

"Draco…you keep touching me like that, and _I'm_ going to be the frisky one."

His words brought a smile to Draco's lips and a chuckle in his throat. Draco released him and turned for the door, but then Louis was tugging on _his_ arm, and the next thing Draco knew, he was pressed up against the wall, his robes pushed open, the top buttons of his shirt undone, Louis' mouth against his neck. And, _MERLIN_, did it feel lovely. Happy Christmas, indeed—

"OH! Oh, my goodness! Draco…!"

Draco froze as he heard the door click behind his mother, who hid behind her hands. "Oh, _fuck_…"

Louis, at least, had enough manners (Draco could probably thank Fleur for that) to remove his teeth and tongue from Draco's jugular and put on a winning smile before facing Narcissa. But, as he was a Weasley, he was already blushing beet red from his neck to the roots of his hair. "Why, hello, Mrs. Malfoy—er, Ms. Black…um, Ms. Narcissa. Pleased to meet you. I'm Louis Weasley, a…friend of Draco's."

Narcissa lowered her hands, her own face flushed. "'Friend,' my foot." She shook her head. "_Honestly_, Draco…"

Draco gave her a look. "Why reprimand _me_? _I_ was the one being attacked!"

She arched an eyebrow and looked between the two of them, covering her eyes once more. "_Really_, Draco, at least adjust your shirt… Louis, ehm…pleasant meeting you." She nodded to them and turned, hurrying down the corridor.

"Louis…"

Louis gave him an impish smirk, though his face still had some color. "Well…I think she likes me."

"Shyeah, I'd hope so after that…" Draco leaned down for a quick kiss in the hopes that that would get Louis out of there faster, but unfortunately Louis had other things in mind. Louis only stopped when they heard the hat stand clatter up the hall.

Narcissa righted it and covered her eyes again. "Sorry, sorry…" But they both could see a pair of blue eyes peeking between the pale white fingers. "Don't mind me…!"

When she finally disappeared, Draco grinned and—laughed. Whether naughty or nice, this would be a brilliant Christmas to remember. And it was just starting.

**Author's Note:**

> ;] NICE. I was trying to make this more fluffy than hawt, but… XD I blame Louis. And I love Narcissa coming home at the most inopportune moment… XDDD And then PEEKING! Though I would, too. ;P Anywho, I hope the boys have as brilliant a Christmas as you, Lovisa! :}}}
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki B3
> 
> 2017 note: XD *ROFL* This 2011 fic stands out fondly in my mind. Honestly, the Louco fics I've written just. Make me smile. XD Hope they make you smile, too! ;3


End file.
